halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo Graphic Novel, Page 122
.]] In the Gallery Art section of the Halo Graphic Novel, Pg 122 (shown right), there are two main boxes of text, along with pictures and maps of Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE. The text boxes contain one chat log between two people and the other appears to be a log of a data query. Surrounding the boxes are pictures and maps of Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE and other smaller text area's relating to the Operation. One image shows Johnson firing an M99 "Stanchion" from a table, while the other picture shows his target. __TOC__ Summary One major point of interest is the implication that Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson is a Spartan-I. This is supported by a reference to a project called "ORION" in Halo: Contact Harvest. First the info boxes from Page 122 of the Halo Graphic Novel: The Players In the Chat Log, we see that echo23023 and mike44236 are talking in code. A Project ORION patch on the upper left corner of the page reads: Project: ORION/RESTRICTED ACCESS CRPL Johnson, Avery Junior 48789-20114-AJ Alpha juliet juliet from the Chat Log is AJJ written in the phonetic alphabet. The excerpt above shows that the AJJ in question is [[Avery Johnson|'A'''very '''J'unior J'''ohnson]]. The 20114 is part of the serial number on his dog tag. Similarly, '''charlie hotel 4695 is CH, or [[Catherine Halsey|Dr. C'atherine '''H'alsey]]. The 4695 is also shown in the Data Log, when '''HALSEYSRB4695 -- Dr. Halsey—requests Johnson's medical log aboard the [[UNSC Gettysburg|UNSC Gettysburg]] (presumably by means of a slipspace COM launcher or similar device kept secret from the rest of the crew). On a side note, the file that she receives is P_BS48789-2011-AJ.txt, also known as the P'aris/'BS spoof—a falsified medical record for A'very '''J'ohnson. The third character mentioned in the Chat Log is '''juliet alpha 20101 -- JA. Due to the subject matter, JA is probably Colonel [[James Ackerson|'J'''ames '''A'ckerson]]. Ackerson's projects were often competing for funds with those run by Dr. Halsey, so he was always trying to spy on the Spartan program in hopes of sabotaging Halsey's work. Mike44236 and Echo23023 also talk about ones and twos, meaning SPARTAN-Is and SPARTAN-IIs, respectively. mike44236 and echo23023 may work in Section 3 of ONI, because they talk about forwarding the information to Section 0. So a legend would look like this: *'alpha juliet juliet 20114' = Avery Junior Johnson *'charlie hotel 4695' = Catherine Halsey *'juliet alpha 20101' = James Ackerson *'ones' = SPARTAN-Is *'two' = SPARTAN-IIs *'Section 0' = ONI Internal Affairs *'golf51979' = Probable head of ONI Section 0 *'tango12756' = Former head of ONI Section 0 *'Sierra10852' = Standish ILB Connections mike44236 Be that as it may: golf51979 doesn't play that fiefdom crap like tango12756 did. Golf51979 was a military appointment . Sierra10852 ... executed for the Herzog killing. Herzog was a character from the alternate reality game i love bees. Herzog was assassinated by another character, Major Standish, when the latter's secret "Covenant artifact" was in danger of being revealed to his superiors. "Sierra10852" contains sierra, which is S''' in the phonetic alphabet; '''S may stand for S'tandish, or some unidentified underling of his whose name also starts with "S." The passage seems to imply that Sierra10852 was executed, though the obscured words in the passage could easily have been "was never," "was almost," etc.. Analysis Looking at the date we see that the events are dated, September 12, 2552. From the Halo novel, ''Halo: First Strike, we know that about this time, on the UNSC Gettysburg, Dr. Halsey is talking to John-117 and Sgt. Johnson about how Johnson survived the Flood. On pg 243 Halsey talks about how Johnson wasn’t infected by the Flood because he developed Boren's Syndrome on Paris IV. This brings up an interesting point as in the conversation mike44236 says, Thanks and yes. The query was intercepted with the Paris/BS spoof. But what am I supposed to do now? '''Paris/BS spoof? Paris/BS spoof could mean the method used to bring Halsey's data query to mike44236 's attention or it could mean something quite different. Boren's Syndrome hoax Other users have examined the same data and come to the conclusion that Boren's Syndrome is a hoax. This conclusion is based on the Paris/BS spoof, whose name under this theory refers to Paris IV and Boren's Syndrome, the former being the location where Johnson supposedly contracted the disorder. No media currently mentions Johnson suffering from any of the other symptoms of the disorder, so it is entirely possible that he doesn't have it at all. On a side note, when the Master Gunnery Sergeant from the Halo 2 Campaign level The Armory, asked, "Hey Johnson, when're you gonna tell me how you got back home in one piece?" Johnson replied, "Sorry Guns, that's classified." Perhaps more incriminating is the Data Query Log, which is split into two parts; the first part is evidently what Dr. Halsey saw. The second part shows what an unidentified entity named Hunter saw. First, Dr. Halsey tries to download some kind of medical records for A'very '''J'ohnson: '''48789-20114-AJ.txt. sftp> get 48789-20114-AJ.txt 450 file unavailable, please retry sftp> get 48789-20114-AJ.txt When Halsey first tries to get the file, she gets a file unavailable message, prompting her to re-attempt the download. The second attempt to get the file is successful. This oddity is explained in the second part of the query log. hunter> EA15EE95CE32:EE28:AA34:3:3283:EA83>get 48789-20114-AJ.txt hunter> BLK 48789-20114-AJ.txt RPUT c:\files\P_BS48789-2011-AJ.txt ON NEXT GET hunter> EA15EE95CE32:EE28:AA34:3:3283:EA83>get 48789-20114-AJ.txt hunter> PUT c:\files\P-BS48789-20114-AJ.txt hunter> 200 PORT command okay. hunter> 150 Opening data connection for 48789-20114-AJ.txt(FAE;144:FEAC:67:CCF8187:AEAA:81:322). hunter> ########### hunter> 226 transfer complete hunter> 16494 bytes sent in 0.98 seconds (16 Tbytes/s) Halsey tries to get the file but an unidentified entity named Hunter blocks (BLK) the first request. He then runs a command so that the next time that Halsey tries to retrieve the file (ON NEXT GET), the server instead sends her P_BS48789-20114-AJ.txt -- the P'aris/'B'oren's '''S'yndrome spoof, whose filename is identical to that of the original file save for the "P_BS" prepended to it. The Hunter, who might be an ONI security AI or some kind of ONI admin, watched Halsey's request and redirected it to a falsified medical record containing the information on Boren's Syndrome. ONI Cover-up There is a lot of speculation as to why ONI is trying to hide the fact that Johnson was a SPARTAN-I, but currently, there are no concrete answers. Some speculate that they are not covering up Johnson's status as a SPARTAN-I, but rather some kind of immunity that the genetically-enhanced humans may have to the Flood. However, it is shown in Breaking Quarantine that Johnson escaped the Flood without any attempted infection, unlike the story he told and the cutscene in Halo: Combat Evolved, although an attempted infection could have occurred at any time between the footage in Private First Class Jenkins' helmet and Breaking Quarantine. It is also known that SPARTAN-IIs can be infected by the flood—in Halo: The Flood, Cortana helped John-117 narrowly escape infection. 48789-20114-AJ.txt On the same page of the Halo Graphic Novel it appears to reveal the contents of file 48789-20114-AJ.txt. It is another patch and doesn't reveal if the file is the real one or the spoof sent to Halsey. It does however offer more evidence that Johnson is a Spartan because it links him with The ORION Project or the '''Spartan I program. First Patch revealed on the Page: Project: ORION/RESTRICTED ACCESS System: Harvest Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE 2502:09:19:14:50:23:13 Project: ORION/RESTRICTED ACCESS CRPL Johnson, Avery Junior 48789-20114-AJ. Another article Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE talks about the contents of the other patches and the killing of Jerald Mulkey Ander. Other Text There are also 4 small text boxes on the page, that seem to refer to the equipment and vehicles involved in the assassination of Jerald Mulkey Ander. M99 5.4mm SASR 'Stanchion' In Production: 2491-2521 inaccuracy Cartridge: 5.4mm ?PS Magazine Capacity: 10 Length o/a: 1750mm Loaded Weight: 20.0kg inaccuracy Type: Asynch linear-induction motor Rate of Fire: Semi-automatic only Muzzle Velocity: 15k mps (Unreadable) Muzzle Energy: J 30,575 inaccuracy Killing Range: >4.5km *Markings **Factory Unreadable and serial number on right side of receiver. *Safety **Unreadable type above trigger on right side of receiver Unreadable... *Unloading **Magazine catch Unreadable magazine. Unreadable magazine... There also appears to be the crest of an armory within the text box. Trivia *On this page there is a reference to Misriah Armory, which is itself a possible Marathon reference. mike4436: Yeah, but not on me! Not with golf51979 as Section Head. he was top at Misriah, MISRIAH for Pete's sake! Also, 'Top' may or may not refer to the Marine slang terminology for 'Master Sergeant'. Sources Related Pages *Halo Graphic Novel *Misriah Armory Category:Events Page 122